


В тенёте.

by ragnarrrok



Category: Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV)
Genre: Mythology References, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: Магда умеет ждать.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	В тенёте.

_Ночь с багровой луною,_

_как сургуч на конверте._

_(Пока ты была со мною,_

_я не боялся смерти.).  
_

_(с) Иосиф Бродский - Мексиканский романсеро_

_Ее сестру, Санта Муэрте, не интересуют люди. Ангел Смерти не внимает мольбам и не исполняет желаний. Она лишь бесстрастный проводник, с которым человек встречается в свой последний час. Ее белое одеяние — одновременно и наряд невесты, и погребальный саван, а глаза ее цвета неба похожи на кусок стекла. Иногда она насмешливо думает, что Санта Муэрте просто выгоревший на работе трудоголик.  
Магда — другая. Магда всегда находится среди людей как невидимая, так и вполне осязаемая. Она восхищается их страстями, их пороками, их наивности и слабостями. Ей даже не надо пользоваться своими силами, чтобы заставить людей делать то, что она пожелает. Движение ресниц, застенчивая улыбка, таящая нечто большее, обещание преданности — и жертва сама захлопывает капкан и сама исполняет ее желания. Она всегда получает то, что жаждет.  
Магда плетет свою сеть неспешно, она внимательно вслушивается и всматривается в людские сердца. Санта Муэрте принимает в качестве подношения сигары и шоколад, а вот Магда коллекционирует людские пороки. Как иронично, что Город Ангелов зачастую и не нуждается в том, чтобы она дергала за нужные нити, люди сами наполняет ее тенету жестокостью, расизмом, похотью, ненавистью. Люди — те еще кровожадные чудовища, и их изобретательность даже Магду заставляет изогнуть губы в подобии улыбки.  
Иногда ей требуется лишь чуть подтолкнуть, просто нашептать и дрожащая рука молодого полицейского сама нажимает курок ружья, порождая всплеск кровавого безумия. И, когда молодой детектив Тьяго Вега бросается на помощь своему напарнику и целится в родного брата, в гримасе боли и отчаяния изгибая красивые губы, Магда ощущает сладкую дрожь предвкушения. Выстрел не гремит как решающий, бойня не останавливается как в кино, но мир словно содрогается в агонии.  
Санта Муэрте, ее сестра, которая так притворяется равнодушной, здесь.  
Магда умеет ждать. Магда умелый кукловод.  
Магда всегда получает то, что желает: обещанный мальчишка станет ее._


End file.
